Grab Hand
|point value =100 |category =Mid-boss }} Grab Hand is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Physical Appearance Grab Hand is a pale glove with a purple eye and a white iris. Purple smoke billows from his cuff. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Grab Hands first enter ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse’s story in the game's introduction. When Elline escapes out of the hole in Dream Land's sky, two Grab Hands chase her down in an attempt to capture her. Kirby rescues her from them before Bandana Waddle Dee fends them off with his spear. The two hands flee back into the hole, returning to Seventopia. Grab Hands only appear in multiplayer mode. At certain points in most stages, a bouncy purple border surrounds the screen when Grab Hands enter. When this occurs, Kirby is defenseless—he cannot harm the opponents. A Grab Hand's goal is to seize Kirby and drag him off-screen; if this happens, Kirby is KO'd. Only Bandana Waddle Dee's spear attacks can damage Grab Hands. Each hand takes around 2-3 hits to defeat unless he defeats it in one hit with a super jab. Grab Hand is also able to grab and toss the Waddle Dee aside when needed. They give 15 Point Stars when defeated. Grab Hands play a role in Claycia's battle in the stage The Final Battle. She uses them to project Gray Zones and sculpt Cannon Cottas and Clay Balls. When Claycia is defeated, Kirby learns that the Grab Hands actually belong to Dark Crafter. When this villain is defeated, the hands are destroyed for good. Locations Green Valley The Adventure Begins Grabs Hands appear at the very beginning of the third room. Up the Big Ol' Tree Grabs Hands appear at the end of the third room, before the challenge door. Great Cave Escape Grabs Hands appear near the end of the third room, when Kirby and co. reach the chasm near the end. Yellow Dunes Dig and Dash Grab Hands appear at the end of the third room; they are encountered after being shot out of the cannons. The Long-Lost Ruins Grab Hands appear in the fifth room after the area with the four Wall Faces. Indigo Ocean Swept Out to Sea Grab Hands appear at the beginning of the fourth room. Blue Sky Palace Rainbow Across the Skies Grab Hands appear at the beginning of the fourth room. The Wild Red Yonder Grab Hands appear at the beginning of the fourth room. Orange Woodland Gondola Ride Grab Hands appear at the end of the fourth room. Red Volcano Burning Secrets Grab Hands appear in the third room after the area with three Bronto Burts. They also appear at the top of the fifth room if Kirby ventures up there. This is the only stage in the game to have two separate Grab Hand sections. Volcanic Panic Grabs Hands appear near the beginning of the third room, after the challenge door. Purple Fortress Infiltrate the Junk Factory! Grab Hands appear near the end of the fourth room, in the area with the bell. Wonder Space Grab Hands appear at the end of the fifth room, after the gondola segment. Etymology Grab Hand's name is a combination of the words "grab," referencing his behavior, and "hand," referencing his appearance. Trivia *When Grab Hand attacks Kirby, a rearrangement of the Skull Gang theme from Kirby Mass Attack plays. Additionally, Grab Hand produces a slightly distorted version of Necrodeus' laugh when he snatches Kirby. *Grab Hand's in-game appearance differs largely from its artwork. In the game, the enemy has a smoother texture; a sleeker, flatter appearance; longer fingers; and a smaller eye showing less of its sclera. Related Quotes Artwork KatRC_Hands.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery KatRC Grab Hands.jpg|Grab Hands chase Elline. KatRC Grab Hand.jpg|Grab Hands stalk Kirby. KatRC Grab Hand 2.jpg|Grab Hand snatches Kirby. KatRC_Grab_Hand_Star_Dash.jpg|Grab Hand catches Kirby's Star Dash. KatRC_Grab_Hand_KO.jpg|Grab Hand KOs Kirby. KatRC Grab Hand 3.jpg|Grab Hand is knocked away. KatRC Grab Hand Scene.jpg|Kirby and Elline meet Claycia's Grab Hands. KatRC Grab Hand punch.jpg|Grab Hands attempt to smash Kirby. KatRC Grab Hand figurine.jpg|Grab Hand's figurine. KatRC Fearful Grab Hand figurine.jpg|Fearful Grab Hand figurine. Sprites KatRC Grab Hand sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' it:Managguanta ja:グラバー Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse